


让酒

by VictoricaCecilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoricaCecilia/pseuds/VictoricaCecilia
Summary: 西彻斯特少女进城记
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 1





	让酒

**Author's Note:**

> 1.题目与本文无关，只是灵感来源，而我又懒得起名字（就是不会而已）  
> 2.第一人称预警 狗血满身 没有剧情 想到哪就写哪 沙雕  
> 3.没有3，三是给我反思我为什么如此狗血

1.  
我叫Kate，是泽维尔天赋少年学院的一名优秀变种人，因为校长跟收废铁的跑路了，所以我决定进城。  
“想的挺美，你进城干啥啊？”Peter一口将剩下的冰棍吃完，非常无语地对着我说。  
“你懂什么，车到山前必有路。”  
“行行行，你开心就好。不过，你简历做了吗？”  
“......”伸向柠檬汁的手略微颤抖。

2.  
进城之后面试我的是大名鼎鼎的卤蛋，啊不是，是Fury。毕竟是第一次面试，我有些紧张的坐在椅子上。  
过了半晌，Fury的眼睛才从我的简历上移开“你是泽维尔的？”  
“嗯。”我知道此时我该扯点光辉事迹，但无奈我是真的没有，实在是编不出来。  
“行，你被录取了，明天直接去复仇者那边吧。”  
“......行。”这录取过程过于随便吧“那个.....不再问问我的能力掌握的怎么样吗？”  
“为什么？你有就行，我们有人教。”  
我决定抽个时间把教唆我熬夜三天写简历的Peter揍一顿。

3.  
由于复仇者的法师实在是过于稀缺所以只能由复仇者成员边做任务边教人，而我的导师就成了Wanda。  
我大概永远都会记得那天Wanda逆光走来向我伸出手，对我说道“你好，我就是你刚入职的导师Wanda Maximoff。”  
妈妈，我看见了天使。

4.  
我后悔了，我收回前言。  
我的导师看起来像个天使一样，做起事来却是个实打实的魔鬼。原来法师也需要天天跑三千米加训的吗？为什么我在泽维尔没听过？我还记得在我跑完三千米累的要死要活的时候，我的导师又露出了她那特有的恶魔笑容，对我说“Kate，你知道该怎么用法术控制物体移动吗？”  
真的，我要是知道我真的就不用天天要死要活了，刚想出声反驳的时候，我看见我的导师的笑容更甚......  
“......靠......玄学？”  
“看来你理解的还是不够深刻，今天继续加训吧。”  
“OK,FINE”  
不仅如此，还要定期和我的导师打一架，我的导师非常的理直气壮“打不过我要请我吃饭。”  
所以，到现在，我来复仇者的所有工资全部都用来请客，希望我的导师能早日认清这世上没几个能打得过她这个事实。其实，我还想过跳槽，调到隔壁马博士那里，然而我的导师听完之后非常不屑地笑了笑“当他学生都得去喜马拉雅山顶冻一冻，你也想吗？”  
......  
原来城里的法师都这么社会吗？

5.  
经过三个月的被魔鬼训练，我秃了，但我也变强了。在我发现我的头发日渐稀疏的时候我突然懂得了教授为什么那么强了，秃成那样，不强才是真的出鬼。  
然后，我听见一个声音在我的脑海中响起，“孩子，就算是想的我也能听见哦。”  
“教授，现在都21世纪了，咱能不能善用电话这个设备？”  
“孩子，基诺沙没信号。”  
“......行。不过教授下次脑人之前能不能打个招呼，这太吓人了。”  
“不突然，怎么知道你是这么想我的？”坐在纽约的我感觉都可以脑补出来远在基诺沙的教授那充满杀气的笑了。  
“......所以教授找我干啥啊？”  
“我们过段时间要回去，Peter他们要开派对，所以让我通知你.....啊，Erik回来了，我先挂了，记得回家啊Kate。”  
道理我都懂，我也很感激教授把我当成自己的孩子，但.....教授能不能不要看见对象就忘记正事，到底什么时候回去啊？过段时间又是什么时间？难道是基诺沙特有的计时方式我不知道吗？  
没关系，反正还可以拷问Peter，想到这里我就抛开这些，决定吃顿好的犒劳一下机智的自己。

6.  
为什么要犒劳自己呢？当然是因为可以欺负Peter...啊不，是我终于从导师手下毕业了。毕业的同时我也要作为正式复仇者联盟一员做任务了。  
第一次做任务就是大家一起抓九头蛇，我就坐在我的导师的斜后方，余光一瞥就能看见对方，潜伏在大众中。不过说实话我真的好奇九头蛇为什么现在还没死绝。  
“大概因为它们的真身是蟑螂，不是蛇。”我听见我的导师充满不屑的开口。  
随后我的导师开始问我“你看见了什么？”  
听到话的我四周看了看“普通的片区巡警、小警局，警局，大概是个不错的目标。”  
“南角有台自动取款机，也就是说......”  
“摄像头？”  
“对。”我的导师点了点头“两条交叉街道都是单行的？”  
“不算是很好的逃跑路线。”  
我的导师思索了不到一秒就给出了答案“这也就是说我们的目标不在乎被看到也不怕在逃跑时造成混乱。”她看了看手机上的监视画面，喝了口咖啡“看到半个街区外的那辆越野了吗？”  
我听她的话抬眼看了看“看到了，红色那辆吗？看起来不错啊。”  
她又开口“而且是防弹的，意味着私人保安，也意味着更多枪，意味着会让某些人更加头疼，比如我们。”  
“.....那为什么不直接用法术把他们移走？”  
我用余光瞥见她轻微摇了摇头，“小心谨慎必须成为你的本能。”  
我轻轻点头示意知道了，“不过，导师你不是法师吗？怎么知道这么多特工知识？”  
我的导师罕见沉默，我觉得奇怪便用余光瞥了她一眼，我的导师喝了口咖啡，颇有些无奈地笑了笑，才缓缓开口“是啊......为什么呢？”我知道，这句话有故事，还是不怎么美好的故事，所以我选择闭嘴，继续潜伏。

然后阿毛利用跟踪器发现那辆车达到最大承重，我的导师立刻反应过来“是冲撞车。”  
然后冬日战士便通知我们开始行动，我不解的问“为啥？”我知道这很傻逼，但我还是要问。  
还好，冬日战士并没有骂我，还是很有耐心的给我解释“他们的目标不是警察局。”  
......

7.  
具体的情形我也记不得了，当时实在是过于惊险刺激，我只记得最后我十分机智地把九头蛇的炸弹扔到天上让大家现场观看烟花了。冬日战士表扬了我，说我很聪明，要不炸弹爆炸会死很多人。  
回到复仇者大厦后，我的导师忽然一脸严肃的把我叫住，我以为要给我将我做任务时候的漏洞百出我立正站好，冷汗都下来了，结果我的导师只是摸了摸我的脑袋，“干得不错，作为第一次任务已经很出色了。”  
我不好意思地假意推脱了一下“还好，还是一如既往的漏洞百出，还是导师你优秀。”  
我以为她会像往常那样拍拍我的肩膀说“那是，比起你师傅我你还差远了。”，可她只是惊诧地沉默了一会儿，然后摇了摇头，“不，你已经比当初的我做得好了。”然后她拍了拍我的脑袋就走了。

8.  
经过一段时间的做任务，其实我的导师也并没有那么魔鬼，还是可以做个变种人的。  
就在我如此想夸夸我的导师，就被我的导师拍了脑袋，说要去做潜入任务。  
......  
当我没说。

到了地方，我抬腿就要进去，我的导师却拉住我，“进去之后，除了我，谁也别信。”  
当时的我不能理解我的导师为何这么说，只能懵懂地点点头。

9.  
进去之后，我才开始发现我的导师说的非常的有道理。进去不超过一周，我们就暴露了，然后就是被疯狂追杀疯狂跑路。  
我们躲进掩体，我转头半认真办开玩笑地问“这么多人，咱们能跑出去吗？我们还带着资料。”  
我的导师只是拍了拍我的手“放心吧，我们肯定出的去，我肯定能带你回去。”然后她似乎是觉得刚刚的话有些狗血，想要缓和一下气氛，“怎么，害怕了？”  
我满不在乎的笑了笑，顺着她的话接着说“啊是啊，那该怎么办？”  
“你这孩子也会怕啊，”她表示完全不相信“不过，怕的话就想我就好了。”

9.  
最后，我们两个还是半死半活的带着资料跑出来回到复仇者大厦了。鉴于我们两个十分命大，我们两个不约而同的选择忽视医生的警告，跑出来一起拼酒。  
她先干了一杯然后举起酒杯对我说“来，敬我们命大。”  
我跟着干了一杯，“还好，我其实一直坚信我们能出来。”  
她笑了笑“你倒是挺会想，那要是没出来呢？”  
“你不是说要带我回来吗？”  
她倒酒又干了一杯，“是啊......”

然后我们就开始无言的喝酒。其实闷头喝酒的就只有她而已，而我，感觉我可能会听故事，所以故意选择低度数的酒慢慢喝。  
果然，在她喝了五六瓶的时候拉住了我，“你知道吗？你真的太像当年的我了。”  
我听过很多人这么讲，但还是第一次听本人这么说，“哪像？你那么大佬，我这么菜鸡。”  
她打了个酒嗝，我见状把她手里的酒拿下“好了好了，还是别喝了。”  
她挣扎了一下，还是放下了酒杯，“不，有谁是一开始就是大佬的？你现在就像当初的我，莽撞、天真、盲目自信。”  
“欸？原来导师你当初也是啊？”  
她点了点头，“是啊，不过你已经比我好了。”  
“？”  
“知道吗？我的第一次任务和你的一样，那时候我和他们一起出去抓九头蛇，就像前几天我们那样，就连他们的招数都是一样的......”她拿起酒杯喝了一口“不过......那颗炸弹我并没有拦住，它落到了居民楼。”  
她见我一脸的懵逼，不过不能怪我，西彻斯特不是城里。她回答“大概是因为这个，他们......也就是前任复仇者才内战，然后悲剧才不断发生，滑向深渊。”  
“......”我拍了拍她的肩膀以示安慰。  
她把杯里仅剩的酒喝完，“我直到现在都在想，如果我像你一样，或许是不是现在就不一样了......不过他们也不在了，即使是道歉也没机会了。”  
我真的不擅长安慰人，尤其是这种场合，我知道我该说些什么，可憋了半天我也只能说出“没关系，谁都会犯错的。”话一出口我就想打我自己，这说的和没说一样。  
她好像不是很在意我的反应，她大概是只想找人讲故事。“你知道吗，我也曾有个导师，叫Natasha Romanoff。”  
“黑寡妇？”  
她点了点头。  
“所以你知道那么多特工知识是......”  
“是她教的。”她看了看我，“是她让我成为一个合格的复仇者。她一直都照顾我，保护我.....过了没有太久我们就在一起了。”  
“噗---”真的不怪我，猛然听到这么大一个八卦，谁都能把嘴里的酒喷出来，“那个在一起是我想的吧？”  
她重重地点点头，“不过没过多久就内战了，她选择了钢铁侠，我选择了美国队长......钢铁侠和美国队长你知道吧？”  
“嗯.....这个我还是知道的，我只是住在西彻斯特不是住在深山老林。”  
“那你就知道了，我要跟着他们逃命。然后有一次我一个人偷跑出来玩.....灭霸来了。”说到灭霸的时候，她顿时敛去了笑容。“不过当时只是个小兵，在我快撑不住的时候她说着‘She’s not alone’就来了，她那个样子很帅气很飒你知道吗？”  
我沉默了一会，点了点头。虽然没见过，但黑寡妇的英姿我大概还是可以想象的到的。  
“然后......就是瓦坎达的战争，灭霸打了个响指，我便消失了。”  
“卧槽？？？？”我一脸震惊，更加震惊的是她能那么淡定的讲出这句话。  
“然后我的记忆就是我们呆在一个狭小的空间，奇异博士一直在安慰我们说可以出去，大概过了一会.....五分钟？他就说可以出去了。”  
“我记得现实好像过了五年？”  
“是啊，但在我们那其实也没有多久。你说我是不是应该选择和她一起，这样也不会不告而别徒留后悔了。”  
我拍了拍她的后背“这都是命。”  
她听了之后也笑了“是啊，所以当我出去后我找遍了所有人，却没有发现她。”  
我不知道该怎么做，只能拍拍她的肩膀安慰安慰。  
“我听他们说她说着一定要把我们带回来，她确实把我们带回来了......如果她没有在途中把自己丢了的话就更好了.....”  
我冲酒保要了纸抽递给她擦眼泪，她接过来抽出一张纸擦了擦眼睛长舒一口气，“好了都是过去了，就过去了。我们也该回医院了，要不又被骂了。”她起身对我眨眨眼，就往外走。  
其实，过没过去只有她最清楚，但我猜肯定没有，要不为什么她在迎风流泪，虽然说“今天风大啊。”但，这点微风怎会使人落泪？

10.  
回到医院我们倒头就睡，第二天起来我们不约而同的当作昨天什么也没发生继续生活。毕竟这种事情也不好太表态，只能当作没有发生然后让她自己慢慢走出来吧。  
过了半个月我们就能出院了，我趁机请假回泽维尔去参加教授那个“过段时间”的派对，听说教授这次放开酒水管制可以随便喝想到这里我就有些兴奋，连带着脚步都飘了起来。  
天气这么好，就跑到车站吧。  
下一分钟我就后悔了。

在下一分钟，我兴奋地跑过转角时便撞倒了人，我一下子就摔在地上。还好导师没看见要不又要被骂，我有些庆幸的想。  
“小姑娘，没事吧？”  
我的眼前出现了一只手，我顺着手臂向上看，是个红头发的美女。大概是以前染过头发，所以发尾是金色的，一双绿色的眼睛很是漂亮，身材也是绝顶。  
大概是看到我在发呆，她把手伸到我眼前晃了晃“小姑娘，没事吧？”  
我猛然惊醒，真的丢人看美女看到发呆，我借着她的手站了起来，有些抱歉的笑笑“没事没事，倒是我该道个歉，撞到你了。”  
她摇了摇头笑了笑“没事，也是我没有看路。不过我想问问小姑娘，你知道复仇者大厦在哪吗？”  
“你是第一次来纽约？”  
“不，”她的脸上露出了怀念的神色“以前来过，不过离开了刚刚才回来。”  
“啊是这样，复仇者大厦还在原来那个地方，没有搬家啦。”  
“好，谢谢你。”  
“没事。”

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问我为什么灭霸打响指叉男人还能安然走自己剧情，不要问我为什么Kate跟个土逼一样不知道寡姐长啥样，问我，就是剧情需要（理直气壮）  
>  灵感来源就是让酒，让酒这个歌的故事就是一个原本很天真的人，也有对象照顾，可是后来他失去了对象没有人护着他他开始成长。听的时候我就想起Wanda，失去了寡姐这个导师是不是会成长为她那样。没错，这是个红红在寡寡死了之后活成了寡寡的故事，最开始是毫无西皮的构想，但还是最后补上了。  
>  第一人称是突发奇想，没写第三人称是感觉会很矫情，但事实证明第一人称也很矫情。由于Kate绿帽子已经很惨了，所以这里我就写的单纯师生情算是小小安慰一下某绿帽。  
>  Kate第一次任务，文里也有说，就是美队3开头那个任务，我甚至打开电影照着写，其实我是想写那种轮回感的，就是寡寡教给Wanda的，Wanda又全部教给Kate这样子的感觉，但并没有写出来qaq。所以我强行解释挽尊。  
>  原本的构思就是be的，但是让酒，对还是它，这个故事原本已经he了，我就又强行挽尊，至于寡寡咋就回来了......俺也不知道，就当是她和灵魂宝石做了交易吧（强行解释）


End file.
